Dust to Dust
by chloe103
Summary: Sakura is brung into the Akatsuki. Her delusion of her beloved Sasuke makes her want to bring Sasuke from the darkness. But, after being poisoned by Orochimaru, and having only a year to live, what will become of her and her innocence. The only way she wouldn't die is if she destroyed Konoha and everyone in it using the venom's power. But, could Itachi be her fate and light?
1. That's for me to explain

"Haruno Sakura. Most well-built kunoichi, former of Uchiha Sasuke. Affiliated with Team 7 and Tsunade."

"Correct, this is the information I scoped. She and Chiyo had also fatally injured Sasori, almost to death. His body was brought back and regenerated."

"And, if he wasn't brought back, he would've been dead..." Leader took a sip of tea, then read over the kunoichi's profile in a book, staring at her picture.

"Bring her to me."

"Ino-chan, wait!" Sakura ran towards the blonde, opening the door to the bathroom. "Is Sasuke here?" Sakura walked up to the mirror to bun her hair. "Feh, probably not. Why'd you ask? Don't tell me you want to have him on your date, do you?" Ino turned to her while brushing her long hair. She blushed and looked away sadly, putting a cute hair comb in her hair, which was decorated with pink and blue fabric roses.

"No, just as friends...and if we haven't noticed he's gone..."

"Sure thing, billboard brow. He isn't here, get it in your head before you get hurt."

"Ino-pig, your right for once." Sakura shut the bathroom door and looked for the blonde. She passed by a tent, not noticing Itachi's gleaming red eyes looking at her pass.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura grabbed ahold his arm. "Come with!" Sakura walked him around the festival. 'Sakura-chan is holding my hand...' He looked at the beautiful teenager, then led him inside a tent.

"All for you!" Sakura sat beside Ino an Hinata. "Wow~! No way..." He clapped his hands on his cheeks, amazed by all the food. simmered shrimp, Cooked vegetables, grilled sea bream, black beans, grilled lobster, fish cakes, dangos, sweet bread (anpan and melonpan), pocky, shaved ice, sushi, noodles, and fish.

"What a troublesome boy..." Shikamaru sighed at Naruto.

"Such a shame we can't get a taste of this festival, huh, my man?"

Sasori glared down at the tent they entered, his face covered by his hooded cloak. "Not for long, Deidara. Soon enough, I'll be able to capture that woman whom was close to kill me, and abduct her for leader, then hopefully deprive her from existence." He said inside the hollow puppet, his voice sounding dark and deep.

"Let's see if we can get him before Itachi, un."

"Sakura, are you sure about walking through here? Don't you remember about these ghosts floating around here-"

"Sh! If you don't take we'll make it out faster." Sakura hissed. He gulped and nodded, blushing while she held his hand.

"Bye, Naruto!" Sakura said as she reached her house. "Oh, Sak-OW!" He screamed as she slammed his fingers in the door. "Hey, I thought you were a ninja." Sakura watched him curiously as he jumped up and down. "Yeah, well, it still hurts like hell!" He held his swollen fingers.

Sakura laughed, then looked at him nicely with hint of blush on her cheeks. "H-Hold your wrist out." He demanded. Sakura did as told, looking away. She looked and saw an amethysine-purple beaded bracelet with a golden tassel.

"Naruto..." Sakura blushed madly, surprised.

"Heheh-" she slapped the ninja straight in his face. Then she hugged him closely, thanking him. He smiled behind her, muttering a 'Yes!' behind her. She kissed his cheek and rushed to close the door, glancing at him one last time, making him faint.

She skipped to her room and opened her door, screaming. "Who are you?" Sakura asked, frightened when she took out a shuriken hidden in her kimono. 'Akatsuki...' She thought, glancing at their cloaks. "Now, Haruno, you wouldn't want to make this hard for everyone." Itachi quickly slapped the shuriken out her hand with a kunai, putting the kunai around her neck.

"If you want to live, you'll come. **If you want to be stubborn, you'll die.**" Zetsu appeared near her bed. Sasori was nowhere to be seen, nor Deidara. She ran out the window, tripping and almost falling out her apartment. "Let me go, now!" She ran to the window, but fell down. She felt a piece of cloth cover her mouth to muffle her screams and cursing. She became nauseous, then passed out.

"Itachi-uh, who are you?" Sakura awoke from her dream, and looked to see a man with a mask, humming a tune while cleaning her wound on her arm. "Ack, w-wait!" He backed away, getting hit in the headed with the closest thing by Sakura. "Who are you, and where am I?" Sakura suddenly put a kunai around his neck. "Wait, Haruno-sama! I-I was just helping you..." Sakura put him in a headlock.

"Heh, looks like Tobi got himself in some trouble. Don't tell me you were peeping at her while she was asleep, were you, un?" Deidara leaned on the doorframe. Sakura looked at the short beige robe she was put in, wrappings covering her head and arm. "What am I doing here? Let me out of here!" Sakura tightened her grip on Tobi.

"That's for me to explain."

Sakura's eyes switched to the door, only seeing the eyes of the-rinnegan. She had no need to appraise this person, but she did want to know who he was. Sakura let go of Tobi, then stood her guard. "Your here because I want you to be affiliated with the Akatsuki. Our members has scoped your doings for 2 months now, and you seems to be useful." He emerged from the shadows, then came inside the room.

The sunset reflected off his face as he walked near the window beside the bed. Sakura backed away, shocked about her not noticing anyone stalking her. "I would never join if it was for my _life_!" Sakura glared at him. "Would you do it if you'd become closer to Sasuke?" He said deeply. Sakura shuddered, and gasped lightly. She looked down at her the floor, hush-mouthed at what he said.

That was the only thing she would give in for.

"No...we are already out searching for Sasuke...and I know your trying to trick me!" She yelled at him loudly.

"It isn't like you have a choice, Haruno. Sasuke could be killed by us."

Sakura felt tears fall from her eyes.

"You wouldn't...you don't even know where he is...I'm not joining." He didn't feel the need to waste his breath on persuading the girl to join. So, he went to the door.

"You barely have a choice. He could die..." He left with that, leaving the pink-headed girl in tears. What is he's telling the truth? What is he does kill her beloved Sasuke...leaving her to regret her choice? Will she join over his life, leaving her friends and family, but to keep Sasuke alive? Or be selfish and naive thinking he was kidding and Sasuke was too powerful, only to find that Sasuke has been executed, leaving her in despair?

Which will it be, Sakura?


	2. Sasuke?

"If Sasuke is safe...then I'll join. If you kill him...I'll leave and one day bring out my vengeance." She trembled while looking into those ringed eyes.

"Your making the correct choice, Haruno." He clasped his fingers and put them under his chin. Sakura left the office, tears falling out her eyes. "Here we go again...me being the w-weak one...why me? I'm always in situations t-that shows I'm weak." She burrowed her head in her knees on the bed. She looked up and saw the cloak folded on the end of her bed, near her toes. Her eyes switched to her right, looking out the high window. "I could leave and find Sasuke, hiding him so that Pein won't ever find him." She thought aloud.

"I don't think that would be a bright idea."

Sakura turned and shuddered, only to see him...Sasori. "Sa...sori..." Sakura muttered as she felt her heart drop into her stomach. He looked the same...just...better. "Step back..." She gulped in fear, her eyes widened and palms sweaty.

"If I harm you it would be a waste-"

"Get out!" She yelled, standing her guard. His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"This isn't your dorm. Yours is across from mine and I was wondering why you were still down here. It isn't like your injured, perhaps?"

"I'm not, why are you here?"

"To get a few things clear with you," he stepped in the room slowly, keeping his calm eyes locked in with hers. Sakura held the kunai close, not knowing what he was going to do. She saw his hand slowly grab her wrist, growing tighter until she dropped the kunai.

She struggled for him to let go, moving her wrist. He showed no sign of movement except for his wrist, his eyes looking into hers. "Let go!" She growled, using her other hand to keep the robe on so it wouldn't expose her large breasts.

"From this day on, Sakura, I have no vengeance focused on you. Since you have joined the Akatsuki, we are allies, but not friends. You may continue to hate me, but if your to inflict pain on me we will always be considered enemies. Clear?" He kept looking at her calmly, staying still. She hesitated as he let to of her wrist, then looked back at him. "Fine." She walked past him, grabbing her hooded cloak, slamming the door behind her.

"Sakura, you'll be assigned with Itachi and Kisame today. Your official team is with Zetsu and Tobi, as you will be Zetsu's subordinate." Pein walked past her, not even looking her in the eye while saying that. She glared at his neck as he walked away, then rolled her eyes.

"I'm not working with anyone." She muttered, making everyone look at her, and Pein to stop in his tracks. He liked Sakura a lot, but she's just plain rude sometimes. "Hm." He turned his head. "Do as I say, or our deal is cancelled." He kept walking until he reached his office.

Everyone was eyeing her, or mumbling. What, was he suppose to do something else? Was he being exceptionally nice to her? She pouted and went outside to sit and complain. She wasn't going to sit there and act all nice. She hated it here and she was going to have a bad attitude until she leaves.

She pulled the grass and threw it softly in front of her. "Hey, Sakura-bozo (bozo is a suffix meaning "squirt" or "kiddo"), you coming?" She looked to see a strangely colored man grinning sharp fangs at her and...Itachi. She shook her head and pouted like a baby.

"Come on! If you do, we will go to a café after. What do you say?" Kisame kept grinning, bending next to her. "Looks like we have another Itachi..." He grabbed her and slung her softly I've this shoulder. "Hey, put me down! I swear, I'll kick your ass if you don't! I'll keep screaming if you keep me up here! Hey, I know you hear ME!" Sakes scrambled and wiggled around like an annoying monkey.

2 hours later:

She rested her elbow on his back while placing her hand under her jaw, her other arm loosely slugging near his back.

She was finally let down, making her punch him in the arm. She would punch Itachi in the arm for not helping her, but there seemed to be some sort of silent tension between them. "Annoying..." She muttered as she walked in front of them.

Itachi ignored her, and Kisame laughed. Suddenly, she fell head first to the ground, tripping on tripwire. Kisame laughed loudly, not being able to hold it in. "Hn." Itachi scouted the area with his eyes, taking out a kunai.

"Damn it all..." She untied her ankles, and stood after dusting off her cloak she had out on a short while ago.

"Nobody sighted. Must have been put there to protect the forest from robbers."

"Why would robbers-" Itachi pointed to a few cabins near them. "Oh." Was all Sakura could say. Itachi sighed mentally and walked inside them. Nobody was here, except for a few bunk beds an a simple kitchen.

"We should stay here for today, since our mission is going to take us some time." Kisame set his sword down and looked around. There was a pond filled with fish, and enough wood around to make fire.

Itachi looked through the fridge, seeing a tube of jelly and a few bruised apples. Sakura just sat on one of the beds, thinking to herself. "I guess I'll go shopping for food." Kisame left with that. Sakura looked at him like he was crazy, then sighed.

She looked at Itachi, whom was leaning on the counter doing nothing. He caught Sakura looking at him, making her shoot her head the other way.

He got up, looking around the cabin fully, then sitting outside. "He looks so lonely..." Sakura thought out loud. He hasn't done anything to her. He's probably just looking for someone to understand how he feels, but no luck with that.

Blossoms rippled the pond, showing the beautiful pebbles and unnatural fish, swimming. She quickly picked one up, then gently letting it back inside the water.

She went back inside when she felt the presence of Kisame's chakra. She looked and saw the table set with food, because she was surely hungry. "What are we suppose to be doing in this mission anyway?" Sakura slurped noodles in her mouth.

"To find the thief that's constantly going through our base." Kisame said.

"Why are we all the way out here, then?" Sakura asked

"To find shelter."

"What if the thief is one of us?"

"...Couldn't be..."

"We should-I'm going back." Sakura went ahead and left, leaving her plate. "Wait!" She heard Kisame yell, but he was stopped. "She'll get lost." Itachi said.

"Where the heck is the way back?" Sakura looked around the tall trees, not knowing where to go. Sheet something shift through the bushes, something watching her. Someone.

"Sasuke?"


	3. Sayonara

Her neck quivered, not able to gulp down her swallow. She felt her heart beat skip a beat, and her body frozen. Should she be happy? Should she be angry he left her? Mixed emotions trailed through her head, sweat pouring from where it could.

"Sas...uke..."

She looked into those violent eyes of his, walking up to him. "Sasuke..." She repeated with a smile. "Go away." Sasuke said calmly. Sakura stopped, tears falling from her eyes.

"What...no...why?"

"It isn't safe for you to be near me. Go before you get hurt."

"I haven't seen you for years, Sasuke! That's what you say? No, I'm not leaving you again."

"Go away, Sakura. For your own good."

"No, I wa-" She put a hand on his shoulder, but it dropped when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down, tears falling from being the victim in his arms.

"Sasuke..." Blood spilt from her mouth as she laid her head on his chest, growing dizzy. She felt the sword pull put of her, making her fall back. She held to his robes as she fell back, tearing them. She saw him turn slowly and walk away.

"Sasuke...don't leave...Sasuke!"

* * *

Sakura woke up, looking around anxiously. She felt her stomach, feeling nothing. It felt so vivid, she never knew she could dream of it. Tears fell from her eyes, rather wishing it was real than never actually seeing him.

She looked to her side, seeing...Sasori. "What are you doing here?" She sat up in shock. "I'm helping you by cleaning your wounds." He said, eyeing the rash on her legs. "Look, I don't know what your problem is, but let's get one thing clear like you did with me not too long ago: We are enemies. I don't need any of your help, go that?" Sakura said coldly, grabbing his cold wrist hardly.

She stood and shut the door, leaving a sad Sasori. Did she really see Sasuke? Or was it a hallucination?

Sorry this chapter was short, give me some suggestions on what should happen next! Please review it isn't that hard. I'll continue if I get 5 reviews. Sayonara!


	4. The Haruno Sakura! Cha!

'A new mission...' Sakura thought in her head. She (this time) ditched the wrappings and put on a netted shirt that had a dark shade so it wouldn't expose the centre of her large breast, her navy blue skirt with high slits on the side, wrapped shorts and nettings on her left shin, but was covered by her tall and heeled black shinobi shoes. She also had nettings on her joints (elbows and knees), and her long hair (from what I recalled it being called) tied in a ponytail.

Before putting on her cloak, she saw Deidara knock on her doorframe. He looked up to see the beautiful kunoichi, and those ample breast from a great view.

He looked away, blushing. "Itachi said he's ready. Kisame i-isn't able to work from intoxication (Deidara: Bastard Kisame). I'm to be replacing him along with Sasoro since he can't be alone on the job, un." Deidara looked back up, seeing her sitting on her bed. "Are we going out to eat also?" She covered her chest, seeing it catching too much attention from his blue eyes, but who could blame him?

"Sure, it doesn't matter. Whenever your ready..." He left, putting his hands in his pockets. Sakura stood and looked on her dresser to the peachy yellow short-sleeved cropped (cropped meaning it showed her stomach, but she had the netted shirt under) sweater that had her clan symbol on it in brown and a pink scarf. She could wear it when they go out to eat. She folded it and put it on, then zipped up her robe.

(navy, pink and peachy yellow go together, right? (-.-)

* * *

"We are out looking for the matatabi. The two-tailed beast, un." Deidara said aloud. Sakura felt herself gulp in a large swallow of fear. "Feeling nervous? No need to be, this one has been under our control before." Deidara continued.

Sasori kept his eyes on Sakura, calmly. She noticed, becoming tense. He still wanted to set things straight with her...but how? They leaped across the damp trees, keeping their eyes up for the beast-then they found it.

"Yugito." Sakura muttered, seeing the blonde female before her. She looked armed, knowing they were coming. "What do you want with me...?" She asked fiercely. "The beast inside you, of course." Sasori answered.

"It isn't going to be that easy...Sakura?" She said her name faintly...wondering if it was her...and it was of course. Yugito used to work at the hospital with Sakura as a partner. Sakura's eyes went wide and trembled with fear.

"Why, Sakura? Have you-" Anger and confusion filled the beast as she kept her guard as she was approached by the three other Akatsuki.

"Make this an easy task, Nii."

"Not without a fight, Uchiha."

She violently transformed into a ravaging beast, blue fire enlighten the fresh and blowing away the trees nearby. Sakura got her guard, but weakly. "I...I can't do this..." The shuriken trembled that was in her hand, until it fell. "I'm by powerful enough...what if we have to face Naruto eventually..." Sakura out her hands on her face, shaking in dear as she dropped to her knees. "Sakura!" She felt a sting against her cheek, blowing her back. She touched the red mark, looking up to see Deidara glaring down at her.

"Are you going to be Sakura, or are you going to be an Akasuki member!?" Deidara yelled sternly over the harsh winds. Sakura out her hands on the ground, sitting like she had a dress on. The wind and aggressiveness was too much for her. But she was not Sakura. She was herself.

Not the crying, not useful, lame, flat chested, bratty, stalkish, prideful, dirty, too manlike/ masculine girl she was! She was The Haruno Sakura! The talented, feminine, strong, beautiful, happy, friendly, dashing, curvaceous, fun, leading, determined, cheerful girl who is headstrong in her doings! The Haruno Sakura!

She stood, seeking a way to harm and stop the boastful beast. She ran towards it, her heart pumping fast, but filled with determination. The Haruno family...they are powered by courage..."Haruno bigguban'atakku! Cha!" She thrown the hard punch to its ribs, a burst of air following her punch. She felt 3 large ribs crack, which were probably twice the side as her.

-That means Haruno Bang Attack! Cha! The Haruno family is able to manipulate air, like you know cherry blossom breezes? Cherry blossoms and breezes go well, and its romantic. Sakura's mom also unlocked the ability to manipulate earth because of her strong abilities.-

She stood back, and turned to her other teammates, smirking. "Sakura-" Sakura's smirk disappeared into a horrified, wide-eyed look. The crunching sound of her rib cage breaking and intestines tearing was the only thing everyone heard.

She looked and held her stomach, only seeing a small wound, as the tail didn't make it all the way inside her. She felt something jolt in her body, like poison, then saw the tail extract from her body and-Sasori's?

She looked to see his blood stained on her clothing. She looked up to see her enemy, turning his head to look at her. "Sasori..." Sakura watched him stumble a bit, looking at the beast. He finally let go of his struggle and fell to his knees, then on his stomach as blood spilt from him quickly. Those fiery tails lashed out on the surrounding tree near the two. Sakura didn't know what to do. Now she was back at Sakura.

Her hands grabbed her hair, pulling it from its ponytail. Suddenly, she leaped away from the scene, regretting being mean to Sasori. There was a sort of connection between them...and she ruined it. She hid behind a tree, ignoring Deidara's calls.

She cried to herself, knowing Sasori could be dead because rid her boastful behavior. She Gould e never came. It would be best for everyone if she didn't. Suddenly it was silent after many minutes. Then, she heard her name being called seriously. She ran, hiding her face. "Sakura!" She felt her wrist being grabbed. "Why there'll did you run!? With no support we almost failed. What if we did!? Why did you leave?" He asked sternly, very disappointed in her.

Sakura's wrist shook, holding in tears. He kept glaring at her, until he got an answer. Suddenly, she burst into tears, leaning her forum his shoulder to cry. "I'm sorry! It won't happen ever again! This is all my fault I shouldn't have ever came! I'm sorry!" She said hoarsely, crying loudly. He suddenly held her hesitantly, knowing she was only confused.

"Itachi...is injured. I need your help to heal him and Sasori when we get back to the base...Sakura..." Deidara wasn't sure if Sasori was alive. And Itachi? He was poisoned somehow and Sasori also. Was it the beast? Did it poison Sakura also?

"I think she...poisoned me..." Sakura fell loosely, making his grip on her tighter. Her eyes fell loose, only seeing Deidara and the bright light between the leaves.

"So...we're not going...out to eat?"


	5. Chapter 5

She woke in horror, the vicious ravaging beast gnaw on Deidara's wrist. He screamed in agony and pain, brushed out a few curses, then nestled his arms around the branch he was getting attacked on. She ran after, only having the beast jump on top of her.

Her heart throbbed in her throat as she pushed her weight and fear against the bench. The beast bellowed and shrieked as he jumped on top if the girl. There were no means of escaped, her hands and feet were in use...but the only thing she could do was, 'Bite it.' Her inner spirit enunciated through her mind. She was right, it was the only way! Sakura's teeth drove inside the monster, bloody juices squirting from the deep wound.

Her eyes narrowed and tears fell from her eyes from her fear. Sakura let go, her teeth covered in the metallic taste of beastly blood. She hacked and coughed, loosing her balance. "Damn it, Sakura! Watch out-" Sakura turned, her hair and skin blown back by the vicious breeze of a ghastly hollow.

She felt herself be jerked back, but he kept her stance. Her senses slowed, her eyes switched from side to side, slowly. She took in her surroundings, as her brain lost control of her body. She looked down, seeing her hands gray as a corpse caressing the beast's fur.

She saw Deidara running toward her in slow motion, Sasori getting up, and Itachi nowhere to be seen. She looked to see the beast closing in at her. She closed her eyes slowly, a breath escaping her moist lips.

Her heart beat quickened as she looked in front of her to see black. Was she dead? No, she wasn't. She couldn't be. She felt the darkness, it was cloth that engulfed her. She smelled sandalwood and a soft scent of dangos, and felt her fingers entangle with strings. "Itachi!?" She yelled, seeing blood splatter on her cheek. He fell on top of her, unconscious. "Itachi, you dumb bastard!" She screamed, feeling regret take over her small soul.

He laid there, helpless. His mouth was softly open, blood slowly coming off his lips. His eyes were slightly open to show his exhaustion, and his clothing was torn. Sakura limped toward Itachi, her life flashing. She won't know if she'd get through this, but she had to heal him. She placed her hands on his hot chest, healing him with every ounce of energy.

"Sasuke?" She looked up, seeing her former teammate above her. "What are you...no...no..." She saw his sword sheath above her eyes, and swoop down on both. "Sasuke..." She blocked his attack from Itachi, and ended up lying on Itachi's stomach*.

*I want you guys to notice how Itachi killed Sasuke's parents who loved him dearly, and the position they were killed in. Sasuke's mother was lying on top of Sasuke's father on his stomach, across. Itachi and Sakura were "killed" this same way. But, this time it's Sasuke killing them, Sasuke representing Itachi and Itachi and Sakura representing his parents. Sakura and Itachi love Sasuke dearly, like his parents. Not saying Sasuke will become

The vision stopped.

Her eyes opened slightly, revealing Itachi at her side, healing her wounds. "What are you doing-" a sharp, aching pain made her cough bits of blood. She felt her ribs weren't arranged right, and that there was amounts of dried scabby blood on the wound. Her lungs weren't torn, but she had to gasp to get enough breath.

"Lay back down, or your wounds will reopen." He said carefully. She listened with a pout, then took in her surroundings. "Why am I here? What happened?" She asked curiously. "You were in shock, and was bitten by whatever that was. Your lucky to be alive..." Itachi looked down at her.

"Deidara was talking about you all morning. Leader was impressed." Sasori walked in with a small smirk.

Sakura stood, ignoring her pain, and limped to leader. Wrappings was around her chest and stomach, also a few on her arms and head. She had a bandage on her cheek. But, she didn't care, she'd do anything for leader's attention. "Leader! Leader!" She rasped, and saw him drinking coffee with Konan, while listening to Deidara talking loudly.

Konan was the first to see Sakura's presence, but didn't mention anything. Not even a good morning. Konan was a woman you could not read, and Sakura was one to clearly see the mood of someone. She's had many herself. "Sakura, is what Deidara telling me true?" Pain turned to her.

Sakura nodded vigorously and smiled happily. Pain nodded softly in return, and looked at her intently. "Maybe once your wounds heal, I'll send you on a mission I've saved for you. It's dealing with Sasuke." He said deeply.

Sakura smiled cautiously, hearing Pain's low,sarcastic tone. "I must get stronger, for Sasuke...!" Sakura smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

"Itachi?" Sakura looked outside, holding a tray of 3 dangos. She saw him sitting, watching the sunset. Sakura sat beside him quietly, scooting so the tray could sit between them. He looked down at the tray, then watch her take one and eat. He took one also, nodding at her in thanks. "Itachi, I'm sorry for the way I've acted toward you. I was only made at you because...because I thought you were going to take Sasuke from me." Sakura looked down to her dress, moving the zipper on her jacket back and forth coyly. He looked at her again, noticing how alluring she could be when acting shy.

He didn't say a word, and they both reach for the last dango, their hands touching. Sakur spilled away, but Itachi didn't, stil leaning that dango. "You can have it, I'm not that hungry..." She looked away, Itachi taking it and eating it.

"I chose for you to come in the Akatsuki."

"Why?"

"Because, your desire for my brother would make you even more powerful than leader himself."

"..."

"You only came to protect Sasuke, putting yourself in danger, losing your friends, your dignity. Not a single woman with a heart and mind like yours would do that."

"That isn't true...Sasuke doesn't even care. He has that redhead girl. Glasses, I think." Sakura brought in the tray inside, and fixed them sake (alcoholic drink made from rice). They sat on the couch, in silence.

"Sasuke, I'm the only who thinks he's not too engulfed in his own darkness. I think there is still light and Sasuke would find it with my help! Then, you guys won't even have to fight, because he will forgive you!"

"He won't ever forgive me, Sakura. Sasuke won't ever find light, because his true destiny he set for himself was to kill me. And he may even do it-" Sakura slapped her hand against Itachi's cheek, giving him a burning sensation he actually liked. He liked this positive Sakura, she actually isn't full of herself.

"Your suppose to help your brother! If I've done what you've done, I'd always feel guilt in my heart! Uchiha, your too deep and you won't escape your darkness because you choose not to. You choose to wait all alone, until Sasuke shows his way of justice! Is that what you want? You want to do this all alone, and die in pain?"

"What other choice do I have?"

"To have me on your side, because we both care for Sasuke! Sasuke...he needs to know you care! Before its too late, Uchiha! Don't you care? Or see you tricking me!?"

He said nothing.

She grabbed his shoulders roughly, glaring at him. "Sasuke needs you help and your not there for him! He needs us, and we need to do something..." Tears fell from her eyes as she weeped in his shirt, straddling him on the couch. He had no idea what to do, so he just put his cup down, and held her waist with an arm. He rubbed her back softly, the waited until she fell asleep. He brung her upstairs quietly, all the lifts out. He went in the room that was halfway open, setting her in bed and wrapping her with sheets. After closing the door behind him, he took time to take in all she was saying. Is it true? Must he help someone who wants to kill him? Or wait?

"Miss, if you won't stop knocking on the fucking door..." Hidan said in the shower. She did it again on purpose, snickering. "Damn it, there's a shower open for you in the next door!" He yelled in annoyance. Sakura ran in the bathroom before anyone else could, and out her stuff down.

The shower curtain was closed, so she reached her hands inside and turned on the shower.

"Did she really go in there?" Hidan wrapped a towel around him and stepped outside. "Don't tell me you-" Deidara smiled wildly. Hidan laughed, shushing him.

"About time I could get a shower..." She stepped in, humming to herself as she soaked in the hot shower. She sighed helplessly, backing up. She stopped, feeling something warm and hot against her body.

She turned, screaming. "What are you doing in here, Uchiha!" Sakura gasped in horror. He looked at her calmly, not eyeing her pervertedly at all. "I came to take a shower." He said obviously. "Well-whoa!" She slipped on the bar of soap, falling on top of Itachi even though he tried to catch her.

Sakura eyed his beauty. His hair was down, clasping to his skin. He was not muscular nor skinny, but his toned body was perfect anyway. His body was hot with perfection, and Sakura tried her best not to look at his penis, but she caught a glimpse and probably a feel when they fell.

He noticed her breasts, the perfect size. He didn't see her vagina, and he wouldn't want to do that to her. He helped her up, Sakura clinging to her breasts. She washed herself, not feeling the need to go to another shower. He did the same and they not rinsed, Itachi balancing Sakura gracefully so that she wouldn't fall. He helped her out the shower, and wrapped a towel around his member.

Sakura wrapped it around her body, and looked back at him. He was drying his hair with another towel, toothbrush I his mouth. He toned chest and abs were still showing, more muscular than she thought.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face, then wrapped a towel around her head. She put on her underwear, a black shirt, and light brown shorts and white ankle socks.

Sakura held in a laugh as he put his hair in a bun, then she helped him with his things and followed him in his and Kisame's room.

"I'm going out to get Sasuke..." Sakura brushed her hair with Itachi, both at the dresser. The door opened, Leader coming inside, Konan staying at the door. "Way to barge in..." Sakura muttered, Itachi smirking slightly. " Sakura why are you in here?" Leader asked. "Because, I was helping." Sakura said. He eyed the two, then sighed. "Sakura, I think your ready for the mission." He placed a hand on her shoulder, and walked her out of Itachi's room. Itachi swore Leader glared at him.

"I can go, right now!?" Sakura dazzled in excitement. Itachi went to the door, glaring at leader. Something wasn't right. "Yes, go to Orochimaru's hideout. You may find Sasuke on the way. Go and scope out as much information you can from him." Leader said. Sakura nodded, "I won't let you down!"

Itachi watched her run down the hall. "Sasuke isn't at the hideout, he's on his own." Itachi corrected. Leader stopped in his footsteps and looked back. "She will find him, Uchiha. Go and do other business." Leader glared, Itachi glaring at him from behind.

"Yes, leader!" Sakura ran outside, excited. "I can bring Sasuke to new light! He can join us, and we'll reunite...like old times..." Sakura smiled, making her way to the forest.

The beast that attacked them a while ago, glared at her in the distance on a tree. It ran away, fast to its master. This beast wasn't the two-tails. But, the helper of Orochimaru. "So the girl is coming on the right path? Good..."


	7. Chapter 7

She happily hummed her way down the forest, calling her lover's name. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" She called. She stopped, hearing a rustle in the leaves. "Sakura." He emerged from the leaves, looking at her intently. "Sasuke, This is the first time I ver saw you...she touched him, counted her fingers, an looked around to see if she wasn't dreaming. Real, cold skin. 10 fingers, not 12. The forest, still light, not dark.

She hugged him, then smiled. She took out a kunai and lodged it in his back. "Your delusions won't work on me no more." She smirked, pulling back to see Orochimaru. "Well, aren't you a smart pretty one, Haruno." He smirked, dropping the kunai.

"Where is he?" She asked. "Right here." He kicked something that was in the bushes and moved it in front of her. "Sas...uke?" She saw him injured badly, and tied with rope. "Sakura, run. Get out of here, I don't want anything to happen to you before I...I kill you." He said. Sakura cried, hugging to her beloved, kissing his forehead. Shes untied him and forgot all about Orochimaru's presence. Her breath quickened, because he wasn't there. She took the time to heal him, and get the remaining shackles off. "Sasuke, come to the Akatsuki, and I'll heal you and protect you..." Sakura started to heal him, and wash the blood off him. Suddenly it was night-time, and time slowed. "Thank you, Sakura." His voice bellowed and shook menacingly.

His body bulged into large, tight muscles. White fur started to cover his body, making him become that same beast that tried to kill her. "No, no! This is an illusion!" Sakura turned to Orochimaru.

"No, Haruno. This will be your reality. Destroy Konoha, before the bite devours you..." He said, and lunged at her. Sakura felt venom arouse in neck. Her veins throbbed and felt liked they burst, and her heart thumped and beast against her chest. She screamed in agony and pain, and fell to the floor while holding the bite on her neck.

"Sasuke..." She muttered, her skin flushing and her head beating with ugly thoughts. She suddenly heard the ground shake, and saltiness in the air. "N-no!" A large tsunami raged over her body. She tried to open her eyes, but every time she did, she saw fire, Leader, Itachi and her's grave, Sasuke killing her, Her killing Naruto, Konoha's ruins, death itself...

"Sasuke!" Sakura woke, in bed. She looked at her neck, feeling an icy cold mark. It made her whole shoulder and neck go numb with coldness. It was real, salty sweat covered her body, and her eyes wouldn't close. Itachi rushed in, Sasori on his side. "What's wrong with her?" Sasori asked. "Orochimaru definitely bit her." Itachi looked down at the suffering girl. Itachi sat a bowl of soup down on the nightstand, then grabbed Sakura. She cried and breathed abnormally, jerking her body and arms like crazy. She grabbed to his closed, cried, screamed, and worked incoherently.

Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, and Tobi came in.

"Something like this, Leader would dump her off the team and consider her useless." Sasori said.

"No, Blossom-chan! Don't die! Don't!" Tobi held her legs. "Tobi, shut your mouth and it may not happen." Deidara shouted, really upset that Sakura isn't feeling well. Sakura calmed down, feeling wheezy. "Don't tell Leader, please..." She said, sitting up of the bed. "Sakura, lay back down!" Deidara instructed. "No, I'm not giving up until I'm dead. Not now, I'll find Sasuke!" Sakura sighed.

"Damn..." Hidan said sadly, actually feeling bad.

"What happened when you were in the forest?" Kisame asked.

"Illusions...delusions...Orohimaru...Fake Sasuke. Orochimaru told me that I have to destroy Konoha before this bite devours me..." Sakura looked at it, moving away her shirt sleeve.

"I wished I had the chance to see you this morning, Sakura. Because, while everyone was doing their morning rituals I was studying poisons and happened to fall upon yours. This one, we won't be able to help you with..."

"Go on, what is it?" Sakura settled herself with Deidara's help. "Your bite will become a brand in the morning. The brand will be small and faded, but later it will become darker and more noticeable. At the end of the countdown, it will devour you, by all means you will become something your not. But near the time it's almost finished, you will start that process. You have only year or two, or it will basically kill you and take over your corpse." Sasori paraphrased what's out the book. Sakura kept in her shudder, and nodded. "That would be just fine. If I die, then I'd die in peace. Burn my corpse and dump it into the ocean, because I still have someone I need to help I my life. Once I do that I'm no longer in need to live because I've already set my destiny and its to save a certain Uchiha." Sakura smiled happily, showing not a worry even though inside she wanted to jump out the window and end it while it started.

They looked at her quizzically, Itachi feeling a bit uneasy since that Uchiha isn't him. He needed guidance too, he isn't just a bad guy. Everyone left, not saying a word to leader. "Konan, what are you doing out here?" Sasori looked at her.

"Nothing, I've just wanted to see the commotion." She walked away voidly, going straight to leader to tell him everything. She wanted to get rid of Sakura, because only one woman will stay.

Sakura sat on the floor, laying her orange and yellow plaid blanket and shuddering in the coldness. "You can sleep in my bed if you want." He said. Sakura stared at him, not knowing what to do. He was shirtless, and she didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. Kisame was already asleep, but he could wake up. "Are you attracted to me?" He asked, making Sakura blush madly, ignoring the words of Inner Sakura. "..." She opened her mouth, but didn't say nothing.

"You must not want to because I look a lot like my brother. It may feel uneasy to you." He kept looking into her eyes, knowing they both felt love. "No, your wrong! Sasuke is fueled with so much hate, but...you are lonely. No family, no love...I do know the difference." Sakura loved Itachi, she must say. She felt comfortable with him.

She kneeled on his bed waiting for him to scoot over so that she could lay down. She stripped from her clothing, only leaving on a strapless mesh shirt. He looked at her body as she came to lie down. "The brand hurts..." She said, pressing her warm body against his.

She still l has warmth, so he must savor it as much as he could. She looked into his eyes, remembering when she hated him. She leaned in as kissed him softly, lying on top of him. His face was filled with surprise, as she ran her hands down his body. She caressed his hair rubbing her well-endowed breasts against his chest. She moaned, feeling a sensation go through her body as his hot hand was placed on her side, his hands sliding against her back. She felt him grope her, making her squeamish. He pulled back quickly, apologizing. "It's fine...it's just...I've never been with a man before...doing this..." She sat up, straddled on top of him. He nodded in understanding. "I will wait until your ready, Sakura. But, I don't want you to do this if I will integer between you and my younger brother." He said, blushing a little. "Itachi, I do want to help Sasuke...and I'm becoming a young woman...but...Ssuke doesn't love me...and...I hope you love me, because...I think I love you, Uchiha." She smiled. He held her in silence, and instead of bringing her in for a kiss, he kissed her forehead, and held her tightly.

"Did Sakura come back from her mission?" Pain looked at her. "...Yes." Konan felt a hint of jealousy, as he asked for the girl's safety. "But, she has been poisoned by Orochimaru. She only has...a month to live. She will keep living if she kills off everyone here. Nobody notices the danger they're in." Konan said calmly, masking her feelings making her a good liar.

Pain did the same, and held his surprised attitude in. "She's going to have to be killed. By me. I thought she wouldn't be a threat but it turns out she is. Do me the favor and being her to me in the morning before anyone wakes. We'll execute her, then."

"Agreed."


	8. Chapter 8

"Get off me!" Sakura was being carried by Animal path. She was thrown to the floor, her collar still held by the handsome path. "What is it you want!?" She slapped him, making Preta path punched her quick in the face, tied her hands, and sit her in a chair in front of leader. She looked up weakly, calming herself. "What did I do...?" Sakura asked sadly. "What is your plan, Sakura? You are outmatched by me, and your plan to take me and Konoha down will fail." He said, seeming the same and not angry nor happy. He masks his feelings just like Konan.

"That isn't true! Who told you that and why would you fall for it!" Pain switched his eyes toward Preta, making Sakura get kicked in her gut, and punched multiple times. "If that isn't your plan, then speak." Pain said after Preta stopped. Sakura weakly shook her head, making Pain allow his companion to beat sense into her.

Sakura screamed and groaned at the pain, cried loudly and wept like a baby. "Are you going to speak?" He asked in annoyance. "No, bec-" Pain flash stepped to her and grabbed her neck, looking dead into her red eyes. He rose her from her chair, choking her. She coughed vigorously and tried to speak, but couldn't. Tears fell from her eyes, she never knew her end would be so quick.

She was thrown across the room, hitting her head against the wall. Animal grabbed her and thrown her in the chair. Animal path tore her shirt, revealing the bite mark that became a brand. "Describe this?" Animal asked, pointing at it. "I'm not saying anything...I'm doing you a favor. I'm protecting YOU and the Akatsuki!" Sakura started to untie herself, but after she did she felt a blow against her face, knocking her from the chair. "You don't under stand, Pain! By not telling you and letting me take care of it, nobody will get hurt! Listen!" She ran to him, trying to get his attention.

He took the black blade that was hidden in his sleeve, and slashed it across her chest bone, above her breast, but under her neck. She flew across the room, knocking against the wall. She struggled to breath as she felt her hair was grabbed by Preta. "Finish her." Pain said, turning to his window. Preta threw her, making her run and hit her head in the wall. 'N-no...what have I done...? Who told?' Sakura's eyes widened as blood leaked down her face, until she fell on the floor.

A few minutes before...

*Knock, knock*

No answer.

*Knock, knock*

No answer.

He opens the door, to find pillows and blankets on the floor. She went in her room last night. She didn't sleep with him. Or she woken up early. Something wasn't right...

Itachi went in the kitchen, to find Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan chatting. "Have you seen Sakura?" Itachi asked, masking his feelings, but showed a little anxiety. "No, why?" Deidara frowned. "No reason." He went on to Kakazu, whom was dealing with financial affairs. "Haven't seen her, check with Tobi." He answered.

"ZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzz"

"No, I haven't." Zetsu answered

Itachi rolled his eyes and saw Konan on the deck. "Have you've seen Sakura?" He asked, glaring at the back of her neck. "No, I have not." She said. "Do you know the reason she's gone?" Itachi saw through Konan. "No, I don't. Bother someone else, please." She said in void, she was a great liar, because her heart doesn't race or anything like that. She's calm.

Too calm.

Present time...

Itachi opened the door to Pain's room, seeing Sakura on the ground, beaten. "What have you've done to her...?" Itachi looked at her body in the corner. "There isn't a need for a trader, Uchiha. You should know that." Pain basically pointed out that Itachi was a trader to his clan. Itachi turned on his sharingan, reaching for a fight.

"You've killed her, haven't you..." Itachi held Sakura, closing her eyes. "There is always final judgement that a God goes through. The most sweet and beloved are the most condemned, and she doesn't take the pain of others seriously. If you wish to fight God, you are going to lose. Because...my pain is far greater than yours." Pain glared at Itachi. "We'll just see about that..." Itachi said, standing still.

They lunged at each other, dodging each others attacks and avoiding each other's eyesight. Itachi blocked the dark blade with a kunai, both struggling over dominance. They looked into each other's eyes intently. Pain pulled back, and stepped away. "I have no means to deal with you, Uchiha. Your love for her is admirable, but she is dead." Pain, Animal, and Preta thrusted their knives into Itachi, twisting it into him. "You lost, Uchiha." Animal said. Blood spat from his mouth as they released, and let him fall to the floor. Sakura was watching her eyes half-opened.

'Itachi! Itachi! Do you hear me? Your not dead, your not! I won't let you die! Not ever will anyone leave me, ever again!' Sakura's soul (not inner Sakra) thought. The brand flashed with fury, lashin blue and white lights around the room. Sakura stood up, most of her wound healing slightly. "Leave us alone! CHA!" She ran toward them, a blue-white sword with a blade of flame forming in her hand, which she slashed at them furiously. They blew back, going through the office wall. Books were thrown across the room, doors flew open, papers flew around in panic, furniture flew, and the windows shattered.

Sakura breathed, calming down and saw that Itachiwas "Get off me!" Sakura was being carried by Animal path. She was thrown to the floor, her collar still held by the handsome path. "What is it you want!?" She slapped him, making Preta path punched her quick in the face, tied her hands, and sit her in a chair in front of leader. She looked up weakly, calming herself. "What did I do...?" Sakura asked sadly. "What is your plan, Sakura? You are outmatched by me, and your plan to take me and Konoha down will fail." He said, seeming the same and not angry nor happy. He masks his feelings just like Konan.

"That isn't true! Who told you that and why would you fall for it!" Pain switched his eyes toward Preta, making Sakura get kneed in her gut, and punched multiple times. "If that isn't your plan, then speak." Pain said after Preta stopped. Sakura weakly shook her head, making Pain allow his companion to beat sense into her.

Sakura screamed and groaned at the pain, cried loudly and wept like a baby. "Are you going to speak?" He asked in annoyance. "No, bec-" Pain flash stepped to her and grabbed her neck, looking dead into her red eyes. He rose her from her chair, choking her. She coughed vigorously and tried to speak, but couldn't. Tears fell from her eyes, she never knew her end would be so quick.

She was thrown across the room, hitting her head against the wall. Animal grabbed her and thrown her in the chair. Animal path tore her shirt, revealing the bite mark that became a brand. "Describe this?" Animal asked, pointing at it. "I'm not saying anything...I'm doing you a favor. I'm protecting YOU and the Akatsuki!" Sakura started to untie herself, but after she did she felt a blow against her face, knocking her from the chair. "You don't under stand, Pain! By not telling you and letting me take care of it, nobody will get hurt! Listen!" She ran to him, trying to get his attention.

He took the black blade that was hidden in his sleeve, and slashed it across her chest bone, above her breast, but under her neck. She flew across the room, knocking against the wall. She struggled to breath as she felt her hair was grabbed by Preta. "Finish her." Pain said, turning to his window. Preta threw her, making her run and hit her head in the wall. 'N-no...what have I done...? Who told?' Sakura's eyes widened as blood leaked down her face, until she fell on the floor.

A few minutes before...

*Knock, knock*

No answer.

*Knock, knock*

No answer.

He opens the door, to find pillows and blankets on the floor. She went in her room last night. She didn't sleep with him. Or she woken up early. Something wasn't right...

Itachi went in the kitchen, to find Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan chatting. "Have you seen Sakura?" Itachi asked, masking his feelings, but showed a little anxiety. "No, why?" Deidara frowned. "No reason." He went on to Kakazu, whom was dealing with financial affairs. "Haven't seen her, check with Tobi." He answered.

"ZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzz"

"No, I haven't." Zetsu answered

Itachi rolled his eyes and saw Konan on the deck. "Have you've seen Sakura?" He asked, glaring at the back of her neck. "No, I have not." She said. "Do you know the reason she's gone?" Itachi saw through Konan. "No, I don't. Bother someone else, please." She said in void, she was a great liar, because her heart doesn't race or anything like that. She's calm.

Too calm.

Present time...

Itachi opened the door to Pain's room, seeing Sakura on the ground, beaten. "What have you've done to her...?" Itachi looked at her body in the corner. "There isn't a need for a trader, Uchiha. You should know that." Pain basically pointed out that Itachi was a trader to his clan. Itachi turned on his sharingan, reaching for a fight.

"You've killed her, haven't you..." Itachi held Sakura, closing her eyes. "There is always final judgement that a God goes through. The most sweet and beloved are the most condemned, and she doesn't take the pain of others seriously. If you wish to fight God, you are going to lose. Because...my pain is far greater than yours." Pain glared at Itachi. "We'll just see about that..." Itachi said, standing still.

They lunged at each other, dodging each others attacks and avoiding each other's eyesight. Itachi blocked the dark blade with a kunai, both struggling over dominance. They looked into each other's eyes intently. Pain pulled back, and stepped away. "I have no means to deal with you, Uchiha. Your love for her is admirable, but she is dead." Pain, Animal, and Preta thrusted their knives into Itachi, twisting it into him. "You lost, Uchiha." Animal said. Blood spat from his mouth as they released, and let him fall to the floor. Sakura was watching her eyes half-opened.

'Itachi! Itachi! Do you hear me? Your not dead, your not! I won't let you die! Not ever will anyone leave me, ever again!' Sakura's soul (not inner Sakra) thought. The brand flashed with fury, lashin blue and white lights around the room. Sakura stood up, most of her wound healing slightly. "Leave us alone! CHA!" She ran toward them, a blue-white sword with a blade of flame forming in her hand, which she slashed at them furiously. They blew back, going through the office wall. Books were thrown across the room, doors flew open, papers flew around in panic, furniture flew, and the windows shattered.

Sakura breathed, calming down and saw that Itachi was standin near the door, taking cover. She looked back and saw crows flying out the window, squawking loudly. Sakura fell to her knees, Itachi catching her. "We need to go, and get you out of here. Obviously, it isn't safe for you." He carried her to the infirmary. He shut the door and removed her clothing, seeing bruises and cuts all over her body.

He felt furious with anger, but kept it inside. He started to wash the wound on her chest, but it was mostly healed. 'Did that brand heal her?' He asked himself in his head. He patched her up, and clasped wrappings around her head. She sat up, and followed Itachi to her room. "Pack your things, we're leaving so that you could train." He instructed. She agreed, still confused, though. "Where are we going?" Sakura asked. "Somewhere far. It isn safe for you here anymore, and so it's best we leave together."

"Itachi..."

"Yes?"

"You stay. It isn't safe for you either..."

"No, I prefer to be with you than here. We're going together, so that I could help." He left into his room, and got ready. Sakura shut her door, confused. Why would he want to leave so quickly? And...it's only them...she dressed herself and packed her things. Is she really leaving? Only with him...?

near the door, taking cover. She looked back and saw crows flying out the window, squawking loudly. Sakura fell to her knees, Itachi catching her. "We need to go, and get you out of here. Obviously, it isn't safe for you." He carried her to the infirmary. He shut the door and removed her clothing, seeing bruises and cuts all over her body.

He felt furious with anger, but kept it inside. He started to wash the wound on her chest, but it was mostly healed. 'Did that brand heal her?' He asked himself in his head. He patched her up, and clasped wrappings around her head. She sat up, and followed Itachi to her room. "Pack your things, we're leaving so that you could train." He instructed. She agreed, still confused, though. "Where are we going?" Sakura asked. "Somewhere far. It isn safe for you here anymore, and so it's best we leave together."

"Itachi..."

"Yes?"

"You stay. It isn't safe for you either..."

"No, I prefer to be with you than here. We're going together, so that I could help." He left into his room, and got ready. Sakura shut her door, confused. Why would he want to leave so quickly? And...it's only them...she dressed herself and packed her things. Is she really leaving? Only with him...?


End file.
